Stormtail
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Stormpaw |warrior=Stormtail |senior warrior=Stormtail |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mate=Moonflower |daughters=Bluestar, Snowfur |mentor=Rooktail |app=Brindleface |livebooks=''Goosefeather's Curse, ''Tallstar's Revenge, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart |deadbooks=Unknown}} Stormtail is a large, sleek, dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes, a broad head and shoulders. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Stormtail hurries over to the squabbling Shrewpaw and Moonpaw at a Gathering, reminding Moonpaw about the truce. Hawkheart calls to him and asks if ThunderClan can't keep its apprentices under control. Moonpaw's gaze flashes towards the WindClan tom, growling that she hadn't forgotten and stalks away with Stormtail hurrying behind her. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :Stormtail is first mentioned when Snowkit and Bluekit try to explore camp themselves, only to awaken Stonepelt when they hide in the warriors den, who asks if they were looking for Stormtail. He says that Stormtail was out hunting and he leaves when Bluekit confirms they weren't looking for him. :Stormtail is first seen when he comes to meet his kits, Bluekit and Snowkit. He seems very awkward around them and doesn't talk very much. He remarks that they look better with their eyes open, and his mate, Moonflower points out that they both have blue eyes, like him. He also says, grudgingly, that they will make good warriors. He then leaves to share prey with Pinestar. Moonflower tells the kits that he is a very important warrior, so Pinestar wants to speak with him, though Bluekit doesn't seem convinced. :He is also mentioned when Goosefeather says that Moonflower was right about most things, glancing at Stormtail. :When squirrel blood is found on the ThunderClan and WindClan border, Stormtail immediately wants to attack WindClan. However, Pinestar decides not to attack without any more evidence, but a few warriors such as Adderfang and Sparrowpelt disagree with this. :When Bluekit and Snowkit are having their apprentice ceremony, Stormtail is noted to be watching intently. Afterwards, he comes to congratulate Snowpaw and Bluepaw. Goosefeather interprets an omen saying that WindClan will wipe out ThunderClan if they don't destroy WindClan's medicine supply. Stormtail, Sparrowpelt, and Adderfang all want to fight. Pinestar seems reluctant, but Stormtail keeps trying to convince him that they need to fight, and eventually Pinestar gives in and agrees. :Before the battle, he is seen training Dappletail for the battle. When he talks to Bluepaw, he seems confident that ThunderClan will win the battle. At the battle when Moonflower tries to destroy the medicine supplies, she is attacked by Hawkheart. Stormtail is not aware of this because he is helping Dappletail, and when they get home he doesn't seem to realize that Moonflower is dead. After a few moons, Bluepaw comes back from a training session with Goldenpaw. Bluepaw accidentally unsheathes her claws, and slits her ear. Stormtail comments almost as if he is proud of how lucky Goldenpaw was not to come back with more serious injuries, considering that she was fighting Bluepaw. :During Bluepaw's and Snowpaw's warrior ceremony, he is said to be gazing at the sky, shouting their warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur. Bluefur presumes that he's telling Moonflower about their ceremony. During the battle with RiverClan at Sunningrocks, Pinestar puts Stormtail in charge of two different patrols. When Stormtail's patrol comes to fight in the battle, Bluefur feels very proud of her father. After the battle, Pinestar announces to the Clan that he is leaving ThunderClan to become a kittypet. Stormtail does not approve of his decision at all. :For the remainder of the book, Stormtail appears briefly, going on patrols or hunting. When Snowfur is killed by a monster, Thistleclaw accuses Bluefur for taking her too close to the Thunderpath. Stormtail then shoves him away, and tells him that yelling at her isn't helping anyone. He then comforts her briefly when she grieves for her sister, telling her that only StarClan knows why she had to die, and affectionately licking her between the ears. :After Bluefur is made leader of ThunderClan, she mentions Stormtail, along with other cats who had died when ThunderClan ran out of prey. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Stormtail is seen in the battle in WindClan camp. He is just below Pinestar, fighting bravely against three WindClan cats with Dappletail, holding his ground. After driving out RiverClan when they tried to take ThunderClan territory, Stormtail is seen behind Sunfall with deep claw marks on his pelt. Pinestar silently apologizes for not fighting alongside his Clanmates and silently promises they deserve better. Pinestar announces that he will live in the Twolegplace with housefolk and Stormtail asks if he is becoming a kittypet. The leader promises he is doing it for the Clan but Stormtail retorts he is doing it for himself. Goosefeather's Curse :When Stormpaw sees Goosekit out for the first time, he gasps, telling Rooktail that his son doesn't melt in the sunlight. Rooktail scolds him, telling him to go see if the elders want anything to eat. Before Stormpaw has a chance to go, Moonkit shows him a battle move that he had taught her, proudly stating that she had practiced it until she got it perfect. Stormpaw praises her, and asks her to help him bring fresh-kill to the elders. Rooktail tells him that he shouldn't need a kit doing his work for him, and Moonkit declares that she wants Stormpaw as a mentor when she's an apprentice. Goosekit retorts he'll just be a warrior, but Moonkit declares he'll be the best warrior. Stormpaw shuffles his paws and mutters to go feed the elders. :He later teaches Moonkit how to stalk. Goosekit is convinced Stormpaw will try to kill him as he has had a vision of the apprentice leaving Goosekit behind to fend for himself against a badger. Daisytoe tells him that Stormpaw will look out for him like the rest of the Clan. Goosekit knows he'll be really scared and thinks Stormpaw is the meanest ThunderClan cat. Goosekit thinks of when he becomes an apprentice. He doesn't want a teacher like Stormpaw whom his sister is falling in love with. Goosekit thinks of Stormpaw as a big headed apprentice. :Stormpaw has his warrior ceremony and is renamed Stormtail. After Goosepaw becomes an apprentice too early, Stormtail curls his lips and Goosepaw immediately remembers his vision. After the ceremonies, Moonkit asks his brother if Stormtail will talk to her or think she’s just a dumb kit now he's a warrior. Stormtail is boasting to Windflight and Squirrelwhisker about the pigeon he caught as Goosepaw says if she’s willing to say how great he is he would love talking to her. Moons later, Stormtail comes looking for Moonpaw. Goosepaw states any cat would think he is her mentor and tells her to not make her feelings so obvious. He comments it'll make his head bigger. Moonpaw says at least Stormtail is normal. After Poppypaw jokes that Goosepaw was chased by a rabbit, Stormtail tells Goosepaw he better watch out as even rabbits can be dangerous when one doesn't know how to look after themselves. Squirrelwhisker's patrol goes missing, and Stormtail is part of the patrol that finds them and brings them back after driving away attacking kittypets. After Doestar requests for Goosepaw to receive his full name, Stormtail asks what makes him special. Goosepaw snaps he has no idea what he can do, and instantly remembers the vision. He tells Stormtail that he knows what he is going to do, and promises to be ready, though Stormtail looks baffled as he says Goosepaw's weird. He stares furiously at Goosepaw, and the apprentice thinks he is jealous. :After Goosepaw receives his full name and is foraging for herbs, Stormtail suddenly bursts through bracken and snarls to Goosefeather to watch out. He springs past and vanishes into brambles. Goosefeather is attacked by a badger, and Moonpaw rescues him. Goosefeather tries to say it’s not his fault and it’s Stormtail's, but Moonpaw interrupts and refuses to listen. She asks sarcastically who found the rescue patrol and told what was happening. Afterwards, a mysterious she-cat trains Goosefeather battle techniques. She tells him to not go practice on Stormtail. Goosefeather is shocked she knows about the warrior. Back at camp, Goosefeather confronts Stormtail, whispering into his ear at he left him alone to fight the badger because he wants his medicine cat hurt. Stormtail denies this, saying he ran to find help. Goosefeather snaps he brought the badger to him on purpose and his blood would be at Stormtail’s paws if he died. Goosefeather explains Moonpaw had to save his life. Stormtail thanks StarClan for Moonpaw, and comments she is a wonderful cat. Goosefeather snaps to leave his sister out of their argument but is called away. He promises it isn't over. :After ThunderClan starts storing prey in holes to preserve them, Stormtail asks Goosefeather if he was involved in the decision to do this. Goosefeather explains that Doestar wants them to be ready for the coming leaf-bare, and reminds Stormtail on the amount of births this moon. Stormtail buries a squirrel as he says they haven't done something like that before. Goosefeather tells Stormtail to believe he can see the future and asks if he is wondering what will happen to him. Goosefeather turns away quickly without letting Stormtail give an answer. Moonpaw has her warrior ceremony and is renamed Moonflower. Stormtail's eyes are shining, and Goosefeather knows Moonflower will take him as a mate. Spottedleaf's Heart :One morning, when Stormtail comes out of the warriors' den, Spottedpaw notices that he looks thinner and seems unsteady on his paws. The first thing he does is go over and drink deeply from a bit of soaked moss by the elders' den. Stormtail's eyes are bleary and his muzzle is dry, so Spottedpaw pads up to him and asks him if he's feeling all right. The blue-gray tom replies that he's fine, but Spottedpaw persists, suggesting that that he might be ill. Stormtail responds by asking her to stop fussing over him, and Bluefur orders Spottedpaw to leave her father alone. The two warriors then pad away, joining a border patrol with Speckletail. As the patrol leave the camp, Stormtail stumbles, but regains his balance and follows after the rest of the cats. :Stormtail's patrol is checking the border near the Snakerocks and the Thunderpath, but he soon begins to lag behind and ends up collapsing, slumped against a holly bush. Meanwhile, Spottedpaw shares her concerns that Stormtail is sick with Featherwhisker, and the medicine cat agrees that she should go after the patrol and bring the warrior back. When she arrives, the other warriors haven't realized yet that the blue-gray warrior has fallen behind, thinking he is just busy checking one of the scent markers. They frantically search for him, and when they find him, Spottedpaw is horrified to see that he is as still as a rock. However, upon closer examination, she realizes that he is still alive and breathing. :Spottedpaw and the four warriors from the patrol work together to lift him up and carry him back to camp, although he remains unconscious. They lay him down a mossy nest in the medicine den, which Featherwhisker has already prepared. Upon examination, the medicine cat declares that Stormtail has the thirsting sickness and that although he cannot cure it, he can make the blue-gray tom more comfortable. Featherwhisker then gives Stormtail some soaked moss, and he stirs and laps weakly at it. Bluefur whispers comfortingly to her father, saying that Featherwhisker is going to take care of him now. The next morning, Bluefur guides Stormtail across the clearing on his way to the dirtplace, as the warrior is still very weak. On the way, Stormtail sees Spottedpaw and thanks for coming to find him, believing she saved his life. He then separates from Bluefur and limps the last of the way to the dirtplace. After he comes back out, the blue-gray she-cat returns to his side and helps him back to the medicine den. :Featherwhisker is able to find herbs to help manage Stormtail's thirsting sickness, and the warrior is able to return to his duties. Moons later, Stormtail is assigned to guard the camp the night Bluefur takes her kits to Oakheart. It is bitterly cold that night, so Spottedpaw comes out to make sure that the warrior is doing all right. Stormtail replies that he is, but that it is very quiet outside and he had almost dozed off. Seeing Bluefur slip out of camp, the tortoiseshell then attempts to distract Stormtail, and she pretends to hear a sound and insists that she had seen something, like a fox, near one of the trees. Stormtail checks it out, and although not finding any scents, he looks further when Spottedpaw insists that she had seen something, allowing Bluefur to slip away unseen. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky has confirmed that Stormtail and Dappletail didn't have any kits together. *Vicky thinks that he and Swiftbreeze are littermates.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *He was accidentally called Stormfur. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Moonflower: Daughters: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mosskit: Grandsons: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: :Primrosepaw: Great-Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Sturmschweif ru:Вихрегон fr:Plume de Tempête Fi:Myrskyhäntä pl:Burzowy Ogon nl:Stormstaart Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Senior warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters